Diary of a Mad Invader
by Peter B. Borowski
Summary: Another invader comes to earth, but not near zim! New chapter. It's all cool. and stuffs.
1. The first of evil and stuff

**The Diary of a Mad Invader.**

Foreword:

I'm writing a story that, hopefully, people will love. It doesn't have much to do with Invader Zim! In fact... well, you'll see.

* * *

Chapter one: The Plan

Journal log 22:1532

I have conquered another planet. These feeble things aren't amusing to rule anymore. I plan to conquer the Irken Armada. It has to be better than destroying the home of the morbidly obese babies. Those babies... Anyway, my plan is to kidnap the Tallest and hold them as hostage. That way, I can rule the Massive and the Armada with great ease. I will rule with an iron fist. I shall show these Irkens how to conquer planets. We Irkens shall be feared everywhere. I shall do this after the assigning of operation Impending Doom II. Then, only then, will the Tallest be at some weakness. The assigning will happen soon. I must be going.

End Journal log 22:1532

All the Irkens were at Conventia. They were looking forward to seeing who would conquer what planet. They also hoped it didn't get ruined like last time. Fortunately, Zim was banished to Foodcourtia and unable to be there to screw everything up. The Irkens were blissfully unaware to the danger that they were in. Our saboteur was hiding behind the sign thing that says "Galactic conquest is near!" over and over again. He cut a hole in the ceiling to see what was going on.

(A/N: If you didn't see The Nightmare Begins episode, then go buy the first DVD and watch it. I feel sick and not type feeling.)

After the Invaders got assigned to the planets, our favorite little Irken came and was assigned to a "mystery planet". Then, the Invaders got their SIR'S. The Tallest were finally alone, if only for a second. Our Irken dude jumped from the ceiling and put the Tallest in a choke hold! Unfortunately...

"Now, I will conquer the Armada with an iron fist! Bow down before my fist!"

"Seize him!" Tallest Purple yelled.

Our little friend didn't see the two guards standing near the door. They zapped him with cool tazer-spears. They zapped him twice more for good measure. That has to sting and hurt real bad.

"You...you could capture...? A pat...tic Irken thing... you can't...!" Our little guy couldn't hear the Tallest talk to him clearly.

"We can't ... Too strong... jail. Let's send... to ... Zim's planet..."

After this, Our saboteur passed out.

When he woke up, he was on a ship with the controls locked. He was following another ship's exact moves.

Journal log 22:1533

I was THIS close to conquering the Armada. My plan was flawed. I will reflect on this flaw and plot the next attempt at capturing the Tallest. As for now, I will just follow this ship to its destination and conquer that planet. I only hope that this planet is worth the wait.

End log

6 MONTHS LATER...

Journal log 22:1534

I can finally see the planet I was sent to. It is a rather large planet, and abundant with diverse life. I shall try to land in a different spot the other ship, only to not compromise the mission. I only hope that I can bypass the lock on the ship's controls soon.

End log.

The two ships were close to each other, the second one still following the first's moves. Fortunately, a meteorite crashed into the second ship and flew it far from Zim's landing spot.

Milford, Connecticut, United States.

(A/N: It's the only place I know completely by heart)

Our Invader crashed into the woods near a Skool. He set up his base there, because the ship was busted and he had nowhere else to go.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think. REVIEW NOW!


	2. 2ness

Diary of a mad Invader.

It's a flippin' conspiracy! This person, "tdcfdtl" keeps reviewing a whole bunch of people with "when the next chapter". I don't mind, it's just that you should write more.

Evil lIl WoRmBaBy, you are now going to be answered with an answer. Maybe. Good story, by the way.

Daz:mistressofmercury, you are right. About what, I forget. But right. checks review Oh! Right. Well, the teacher is different. Not that original, though. Sorry, people.

Well, let's get on with it.

* * *

Chapter two: Skool **Really** Sucks.

Well, as you know, our Irken friend crash landed in some woods. He then did stuff. He made his base thingy and then found out that he should go to skool to learn stuffs. But first, he made his disguise. It was...

"Hmm...

You see a picture of my comic book character.

"TOO UGLY!"

You see a picture of Happy Noodle Boy.

"TOO... AHHUUAAA!!!!"

You see a picture of Nny.

"That looks good."

You see a picture of Dib.

"PERFECT! Today, I become... The enemy..."

He goes in the transforming pod deally.

"OH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

He comes out looking like Nny with Dib's little cool trench coat thing and shirt and pants.(Heh, I'd like to see that)

"Oh yea! Success! Booya! Uh huh! Uh huh! Okay."

He went into his base and prepared for the next day. The next day is a big one. Oh, how big it was. NOOO! TOO BIG!!! Okay, not that big. But still big. Like Dib's big. Yes. That big.

(A/N... ... ... ... I got no clue why that came up.)

THE NEXT DAY

"Class, I'd like you to meet the new wondrous student... erm, what was your name again?"

"The name is Robert. Robert Smith. Get it? Got it? Good."

(Please tell me you know this familiar name. HINT: Friday I'm in Love)

The Irken went to his seat. This was Meadowside School. Room 666. Ironically, the room was covered with flower wallpaper and every kid and the teacher was smiling. Well, almost every kid.

In the back, there was a kid who definitely didn't belong. She was drawing the death of Mrs. Shawchank (teacher's name) in many gruesome ways. Robert sat next to her, and he started to admire her work. She stopped drawing and turned to Robert.

"Why are you staring, freak?"

"Uh... Nice drawing. Do you hate her that much?"

"You just wait a few days. If you don't get BRAINWASHED then you'll see."

"k..."

The class soon started. The teacher was talking about fluffy bunnies and Shit like that. Soon they went on to math and Mrs. Shawchank talked about the bunnies multiplying. Then it was English class. She told a story about bunnies and, literally, shit. Then school was over. Poor Robert didn't want to live after that horrible class. He went to his base.

"Computer. Please kill me."

"Access denied. Must have verification first."

"Computer, it's me! Jax!"

"Right, but I need verification from the Tallest first."

"(Grumbles)"

Well, Jax, or Robert, or... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! TOO MUCH PRESURE! He went down to the lab and started working on a new ship. What will happen?

* * *

Well. Jax. Robert? Jax. Yeah, he has a fake name. Plus, I needed to put that name in somewhere. Soo... Review... I guess. Yes, REVIEW EARTH STINK!


End file.
